Ray Langton
Raymond Anthony Langton was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 542 - 21 Feb 1966 to November 1978 followed by a short return in 2005, dying in Ep 5999a - 10 Apr 2005. He was a rogue with a confident edge to him, also he was a womaniser and handy with his fists at times. He married Deirdre Hunt in 1975. Ray was played by Neville Buswell. Biography Backstory Raymond Anthony Langton was born on the 16th February 1947 at 2 Gas Street, Weatherfield, Lancashire to Mr. Langton and Mary Langton. Ray had a sister Janice Langton born in 1951. Ray's parents died when him and Janice were young. His mother had been a baker. By 1966, Ray and Janice were orphaned and both turned to a life of crime while in foster care. 1966-1978 Ray was a thief and often could be violent. He once tried to rape Lucille Hewitt. Ray later became friends with fellow hothead Len Fairclough and they set up a joinery. Ray set up home in Coronation Street. One time he was the butt of a prank and went for the prankster in a nightclub. Ray used to argue with Billy Walker over Deirdre Hunt. In July 1975, Ray and Deirdre married. In November 1975, Ray and Len had a massive fight with two thugs who had broken into The Rovers Return, Coronation Street. Ray became a father to Tracy Lynette Langton in 1977. Ray had an affair with waitress Janice Stubbs in 1978 and this ended him and Deirdre's marriage. In November 1978, Ray decided that there was nothing left for him in Weatherfield so he moved to Holland. He did not even say goodbye to Tracy. Life away from Weatherfield 1978-2005 Ray remarried and had a stillborn child in 1981. Ray stayed in Holland. Although in the Coronation Street 1997 video set in Las Vegas, Ray was living in America. In 2004, Ray was 57 and his health started deteriorating due to a life of smoking and drinking. He developed stomach cancer. He decided to return to Weatherfield. 2005 Ray returned to Coronation Street in March 2005, dying of stomach cancer. His long mop of wavy black hair that he sported as a young man was now long gone and he was balding and almost 60. He was driving along Rosamund Street looking at the builders yard which him and Len ran in the 1970s. Ray almost ran Tracy Barlow over. Tracy was with her one year old daughter Amy Barlow, Ray's granddaughter. Tracy did not know this man was her father, as she was only a year old when Ray emigrated in 1978. Ray also did not recognise her. Ray soon told her who he was. She disowned him but forgave him when he said he was dying. He later died in the Rovers Return in April 2005 aged 58. Memorable info Appearances: 21 February–13 April 1966, 17 April 1968–15 November 1978, 2 March–10 April 2005 Born: 16th February 1947, 2 Gas Street, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: 18th April 2005, The Rovers Return, Coronation Street, Full Name: Raymond Anthony Langton Parents: Mr. Langton and Mary Langton Siblings: Janice Langton Spouse: Deirdre Hunt (1978-1981), Second unnamed wife (c.1981-2000) Children: Tracy Barlow (1977), Stillborn baby boy Uncles: Sidney Grandchildren: Amy Barlow Trivia Gallery Ray Langton first appearance 1966.png|Ray's first appearance in 1966 Corrie ray.png|Ray in 1974, just after being slapped by Blanche Hunt for upsetting her daughter Deirdre. ray and deirdre marry.png|Ray and Deirdre marry in 1975 langton family 1977.png|Ray, Deirdre and baby Tracy (1977) corrie reirdre 1978.png|Ray pleads for Deirdre to stay with him after his affair with Janice. Ray returns 2005.png|Ray returns to Weatherfield after 27-years corrie steve ray.png|Ray meets son in law Steve McDonald. corrie rayyie 2005.png|A dishevelled dying Ray in 2005. Ray's final moments.png|Ray's final moments Ray dead 2005.png|Ray is dead Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1966. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Langtons. Category:Builders Category:1947 births. Category:1975 marriages Category:2005 deaths Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:1960s arrivals Category:2000s deaths Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:2000s Category:Deceased characters Category:1960s characters Category:1970s characters Category:2000s characters